wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
VTech V.Smile Smartridge: Wow Wow Wubbzy
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Publisher|Row 1 info = VTech|Row 2 title = Platforms|Row 3 title = Learning Content|Row 3 info = Sing-Along Songs, Counting, Animals, Drawing, Logic, Colors, Vocabulary, Shapes|Row 4 title = V-Link Compatible?|Row 4 info = Yes|Row 5 title = Release date|Row 5 info = 2009|Row 6 title = Genres|Row 6 info = Platform, Puzzle, Action|Row 7 title = Modes|Row 7 info = Single-player, Multiplayer|Row 8 title = Episode based on|Row 8 info = Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle|Image file = Package, Front.png|Row 2 info = V.Smile, V.Smile Pocket, V.Smile Cyber Pocket, V.Smile V-Motion, V.Smile PC Pal}} VTech V.Smile Smartridge: Wow Wow Wubbzy (or Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle on the title screen) is an educational [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] video game for the V.Tech VSmile learning system, based on the episode, Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle. Plot Wanting a new pet, Wubbzy buys a Fleegle, a tiny and hairy rodent, from the Pet Truck Man. On his way home, he throws out the Fleegle manual instead of reading it. At his treehouse, Wubbzy feeds his pet sweets, which he doesn't know will make him grow. Wubbzy takes a nap while Fleegle looks for more sweets around the house. When Wubbzy wakes up, he finds Fleegle, grown, in his kitchen. He ate only the sweets and left the healthy foods lying around. Wubbzy doesn't know what to do when Fleegle got big. Outside, Fleegle kept eating sweets and kept growing. Clueless, Wubbzy needed Widget and Walden's help. Wubbzy asks for his friends' help when he finds them. As they see Fleegle growing even more, Walden looks through his book to see how they can stop it. Fleegle was as big as the buildings as he ate every sweet around Wuzzleburg. He ate what's at the candy shop, and Wubbzy and the gang followed him. Walden's book says that feeding Fleegle carrot juice will shrink him back to his normal size. Widget leaves to make a machine for the juice. When the Super Hoser 3000 was ready, Wubbzy sprays the carrot juice in Fleegle's mouth, and he gets shrunk back the way he was. Wubbzy was happy that Fleegle was back to normal even though he felt bad about not knowing how to take care of his pet. He learned that having a pet is a big responsibility. Controls 'Joystick Controls' 'Joystick: 'Select option, move cursor, move magnifying glass ''Left/Right: ''Move character 'Enter button: 'Confirm option; skip credit screens, title screens and cutscenes; jump, get on and off swingable branches and poles, spray carrot juice (hold down to keep spraying) 'Color buttons: 'Select tail shape, select color order ''Red button: ''Kick kickety-kick ball 'ABC button: 'Go to Learning Zone, exit game 'Exit button: 'Go back to previous screen, exit game '? button: 'Hear instructions for current screen 'Touch pad: 'Move pen cursor, move magnifying glass, select option 'Stylus button: 'Confirm option 'PC Pal Controls' 'Keyboard: 'Type missing letters 'Writing pad: 'Move pen cursor 'Mouse: 'Move magnifying glass ''Mouse Button: ''Confirm option Gameplay 'Learning Adventure' ''Adventure Play The game has three stages, and a mini game to feed Fleegle at the end. Each stage has 100 scattered kickety-kick balls to collect for points, and a randomly generated educational activity. The player's kick balls will be added up after each level. There'll be tutorials shown on how to play each part of the game. If you exit the game, you can select 'Continue Game' to play the beginning of the last played stage with the same generated activities, or 'New Game' to restart your adventure. When you exit, you can save your game and come back to it later, even after turning the game off. Where is Fleegle? The first stage takes place in Wubbzy's treehouse. Wubbzy must find Fleegle by progressing through its rooms. There are shelves, bookcases, furniture, counters, and stairs to maneuver on; couches to bounce on, sinks and a bath tub to splash in, a slide to go down, bars of soap that will make Wubbzy slide forward when he steps on it from both sides, and a phone that will shake him when it rings as he stands on it long enough. There are toys that will knock him back when touched: Planes in the air that go in one direction; Tooty Toot Turbo Trains on the ground in their tracks that move forward, pause at one end of the tracks, then go the other way to the other end, and so on; and Rupert the Super-Duper Transforming Robots that go one way, stretch their legs higher then shrink into a rectangular prism for a moment, change back and move the other way, and repeat. There are fruits and vegetables to collect in this stage. Getting them will tell you what they are. They'll be different ones each time you play. Fleegle’s Adventures The second stage takes place in the park. Wubbzy needs to look for Widget and Walden to see if they can stop Fleegle from growing. There are hills, logs, bushes, trees, benches and monkey bars to maneuver on; little trampolines to bounce on, another slide to go down, trees that have entrances which will take you up to high areas, and branches on those areas that you can use to swing yourself across large gaps. There are four parts to this stage. After each part, you must solve a puzzle that involves getting Fleegle to the other side. There are four different puzzles. They are set up differently and played in a different order each time you play through the stage. One puzzle is where you have to kick the kickety-kick ball at the ground piece being held up by a cloud to make it fall into the hole to level the path. You kick the ball diagonally, and you might have to kick it around or bounce it off blockades placed around the piece to hit it. Another puzzle is where you have to push a piece of the ground back into place in the hole. There might be a piece that doesn't match, and if you to try to place it in the hole, it will vanish and respawn. You can only advance if the piece matches the shape of the hole. Another one is where you have to change the height of the ground piece being held up by the water spray. To level it with the whole ground, you must have Wubbzy turn the nozzle with his tail by selecting the right shape displayed above. If you guess wrong three times, he'll tell you the right answer. The last one is similar to the previous one, but with a door that blocks the path. There may be two doors instead of one; or two nozzles with different colors, one of which is the same color as the door. If you select the right choice on the wrong colored nozzle, the door won't open and you can't use that nozzle again. You must turn the matching colored nozzle to open the door. Fleegle Attacks Wuzzleburg! The third stage takes place in Wuzzleburg. Wubbzy must chase Fleegle so he can get close enough to use the Super Hoser 3000 to stop him. There are buildings, door steps, windowsills, postboxes, fire hydrants, trash cans, a bench, ladders and a fountain to maneuver on; awnings to bounce on, and poles hanging sideways on the buildings that you can use to swing yourself across large gaps. There are animals that will knock Wubbzy back when touched: Cows on the ground, purple monkeys on the roofs, and Birdie Birds flying in the air; all of them move back and forth. There are three parts to this stage. After the first two parts, you must play a game that involves collecting carrots for Widget's machine. You have to catch all of the falling carrots, and you have to succeed in two rounds, both times, to advance. If you fail three times, you'll skip the round you're in and either move on to the second one, or go to the next part to the stage, depending on which round you're playing. There are 1-4 carrots to collect in each round. Feeding Fleegle At the end of the third stage, Wubbzy's on a high roof and gets the hose ready to shrink Fleegle. Every moment, Fleegle moves back and forth, then opens his mouth for a few seconds. When it's open, that's your chance to spray the carrot juice in him. You have to keep filling him up until the Fleegle icon on the top-left corner gets full. Fleegle might throw apples upwards as he opens his mouth, having them fall where Wubbzy is. If they hit him, he'll get stunned for a second. They can be repelled away by spraying them. After shrinking Fleegle back to small size, the game will play the ending cutscene, then take you back to the 'Learning Adventure' menu. Quick Play In 'Quick Play', you can select and play the three stages and ending mini game. Beating the three stages in this mode will add up the kickety-kick balls for that one stage, then take you back to the 'Quick Play' menu. In stage three, you'll also have to play the end stage mini game, 'Feeding Fleegle'. Despite this game appearing there, it can also be selected to play in "Quick Play' individually. After beating it on its own, you'll be asked if you want to play again. Settings Level Songs ''Title Screen & Sing-Along Song: Opening Theme (Season 2)'' ''Sing-Along Song: The Wubbzy Wiggle'' ''Stage 1 (Where is Fleegle?): Be Happy'' ''Stage 2 (Fleegle’s Adventures): That's What Friends Are For'' ''Stage 3 (Fleegle Attacks Wuzzleburg!): Ya Gotta Be Free'' ''End of Stage 3 (Feeding Fleegle): Planet Fun'' ''Level End Screen: You're a Star'' ''Wubbzy's Magic Tricks: Magic'' ''Dancing Doodles: Dance Dance Party'' ''Hide-and-Seekity-Seek: Pet Party'' ''Options & Settings: One Step at a Time'' Trivia/Goofs * Fleegle was never addressed as "Tiny", what Wubbzy names him in the show's episode. Calling him so would likely get in the way of the game's story. * The fruits and vegetables in the first stage are 'Peas', 'Grapes', 'Apple', 'Tomato', 'Papaya', 'Orange', 'Strawberry', 'Lemon', 'Corn', and 'Pear' on easy; and 'Watermelon', 'Celery', 'Broccoli', 'Lettuce', 'Peach', 'Pepper', 'Banana', 'Pineapple', 'Potato', and 'Squash' on difficult. * Daizy appears in the game, even though she isn't in the show's episode, which aired before she was even introduced. * Wubbzy and Daizy have idle animations. Wubbzy will dance, wave at the forth wall, play with his train, and do multiple ball tricks at a time. Daizy will spin a few times, play with her jump rope, play with a red kickety-kick ball, and plant a loony petunia. * The Jukebox Robot appears in the 'Sing Along' screen. * In stage two, when you hold up-right or down-right, or vice versa, while sliding down a steep hill, you'll slide down slower. * On the second part of stage three, you can see Fleegle's body through the top part of the fountain which you're not supposed to because behind the fountain has a building he's behind. Glitch * In the stage two puzzle with the door(s), you can jump on top of a closed door and fall in where you can't go through, and get trapped. You're stuck there, forcing you to quit the game. Category:Games